1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or a HHP (Hand Held Phone), and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal provided with a rotational display unit, thereby allowing a user to conveniently watch VOD (Video On Demand) on the rotational display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, mobile communication terminals refer to portable units for communicating with a counterpart via wireless communication. These conventional mobile communication terminals are divided into several types according to their external shapes, wearing locations, and opening and closing methods. For example, the mobile telephone terminals may be divided into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals, according to their shape or function. The bar-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a bar-type single housing, and the flip-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a flip rotatably connected to the bar-type housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a folder rotatably connected to the housing by a hinge unit, thereby being rotatably folded and unfolded.
Further, the mobile telephone terminals may be divided into necklace-type terminals and wristlet-type terminals according to their wearing locations. The necklace type terminal is hung on a user's neck using a string and the wristlet type terminal is held on a user's wrist.
Moreover, the mobile telephone terminals may be divided into rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to their opening and closing methods. The rotation-type terminal is opened and closed by relative rotational motion of its two housings disposed opposite to each other and rotatably connected to each other. The sliding-type terminal is opened and closed by relative longitudinal sliding motion of its two housings. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the above-described various mobile telephone terminals.
The aforementioned various mobile communication terminals have been miniaturized in order to be handy to carry, thereby being conveniently used only when the user audio-communicates or picture-communicates with a counterpart.
For example, in order to be handy to carry, the conventional mobile communication terminal has a miniaturized and lightweight main body.
However, it is inconvenient to use conventional mobile communication terminals for other specific purposes, such as watching VOD or enjoying a game. The reason is that the size, i.e. the width and length, of a LCD of the mobile communication terminal is very small. That is, the mobile communication terminal of the related art is limited in that the width and length of its LCD corresponds to the dimensions of the housing to which the LCD is affixed.
For reference, in the case of home TVs, a TV provided with a wide or landscape orientated Braun (i.e. cathode ray) tube is popular and recently is being replaced by TVs having a thin LCD which are also landscape, rather than portrait, orientated. Although the conventional mobile communication terminals are devised to be convenient for inputting data thereto and certifying the inputted data in order to achieve the audio or video communication between the user and counterpart, they cause inconvenience in watching VOD due to the small sizes of their LCDs and poor sound quality.